Star Up Above
by HerHiddenSecret
Summary: It's been a long time. But it's never too late to say hello, because there are no such things as goodbyes. **Inspired by a picture I found on Photobucket...


**Hey guys! So... I was on one of the websites I frequent a lot and I needed a picture for a banner. So I go on Photobucket, and I search Rise of the Guardians, because that's how obsessed I am xD, and I find a picture.**

**I find one of the saddest pictures** **I have ever found Y-Y. It inspired me to write this...**

* * *

The moon watched on, high up in the sky. Stars twinkled beside him, lighting up against the darkness of the night sky. Owls hooted quietly in the otherwise silent woods as a chill breeze drifted through bare branches.

Snow covered the ground, untouched and unmarred. Snowflakes fell down slowly, creating another layer of snow.

He walked forward, bare feet leaving no imprints on his beautiful masterpiece. Because that's what it was. It was his form of art. Art in the shape of delicately made snowflakes and sparkling snow.

His hood was drawn up, hiding his face from view, showing only a gently smile on his face. The curve of his staff was being dragged behind him, leaving a trail of fern like frost behind him, the only sign he had been there.

He walked through the woods, quietly, silently, not disturbing anything in his leisurely stroll.

He stopped at a cliff. A lone boulder stood near it. With the help of the Wind, he gracefully flew upwards and sat on the snow covered boulder, bring a knee up to rest his chin on.

He brought one of his hands in front of him, the one not holding onto his staff, and stared at it for a while.

His pale skin, the tips of his fingers slightly frosted after a days work. Long, slim fingers and soft skin. He stared at it for a while, not saying a word.

He turns his head to gaze at the woods behind him. Taking in the bare branches and dark shadows lingering on the snow covered forest floor.

He remembers days spent playing near those woods. Running around, playing tag, playing hide and seek, sledding, skating, skiing.

He remembers bright brown orbs and tanned skin. Flushed cheeks and happy smile. Cheerful laugh and relaxed posture. Gentle smile and accepting embrace.

With a determined gleam in his eye, he allowed the Wind to fly him away.

He landed silently, as always, gracefully. He stopped at the large black gate, feeling a great sadness blooming within him. With a shuddering breath, he walked forward.

He walked for a while. For an unknown time. Unknown because he was lost in his memories. Remembering rough palms and smooth skin. Remembering boisterous laughs and unwavering belief. Remembering teasing words and playful shoves.

Remembering days spent playing video games and board games. Remembering snow days and snow ball fights. Remembering a freckled face and childish taunts.

His feet carried him to a tall stone. Smooth and newly cleaned. Shining slightly. He walked over to it. Gazing fondly, eyes watering unwillingly, at a few handmade cards placed at the bottom of it. A bouquet of flowers placed next to the cards. His eyes lingered on a light blue hat, white fur outlining it.

With his shoulders slumped, he allowed the Wind to fly him to the top of the stone. Sitting, he left one foot down, bringing the other one up to rest his arm on.

He looked up at the moon, wondering if he was watching. Watching him watch him.

"Hey Manny..." He began, voice strong as he gazed up at the bright moon above him.

"I don't know if you're listening or not..." He continued, biting his lip as he clutched his staff tightly.

"Jamie once asked me, 'where do we go when we die?'" Jack muttered, eyes firmly gazing up, refusing to look anywhere else but at that large moon up above.

"I told him I didn't know. Then he said 'maybe we turn into stars'" Jack bit his lip. Continuing only with the Wind comfortingly ruffling his hair.

"I said maybe" Jack continued, voice beginning to crack slightly. He coughed into his hand to clear his throat as he felt his eyes water.

"That was a long time ago..." He fought back tears, taking in a shuddering breath as he felt his heart clench painfully.

"Hey, Man in the Moon..." He couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They slid down his face, watering his lips and dripping down his chin as his lip trembled. He raised his left hand towards the sky, a beautiful snowflake on the tips of his fingers. The snowflake left his fingers, slowly flying upwardswith the Wind's help to a star shining brightly up above.

"Tell him, tell him I said hi"

* * *

**So yeah... :P I got goosebumps when I was writing this, I actually just wrote this a few minutes ago.**

**^-^; I usually get goosebumps when I'm scared or terribly sad. This made me sad as ever.**

**Here's the picture that inspired this little one shot; http: slash slash i717 dot photobucket dot com slash albums slash ww172 slash karin_032/Rise%20of%20the%20Guardians slash 882E9CE0-9B74-4793-8DD2-2480377082A1-1332-0000011B562CF526_zpsee8e8704 dot jpg**

**Just take out the spaces and turn the words 'slash' and 'dot' into an actual slash '/' and a period '.'**

**_HerHiddenSecret_~~~**


End file.
